


Secretly married

by Hagelslagblik23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship, for a long time, married, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagelslagblik23/pseuds/Hagelslagblik23
Summary: natasha and you are married and only fury and maria hill know about this.You and natasha are married for 5 years.you where togheter in the red room and in thst period of time you grew really close. And all those 5 years they know how to hide it from the Avengers. But after all those years little things start to slip and eventuele the avengers will know about your little secret. This is the story of how they found out.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 63





	Secretly married

You and natasha where lying in your bed. She would sneak in your room late at night when everybody was asleep. You would always cuddle togheter because you both don’t like to be alone and your past always seems to follow you so you both would sneak to each others room at night. You lay awake admiring natasha and thinking about how you could get so lucky and marry this incredible woman. And that was 5 years ago but did seem like yesterday. 

Natasha started to stir slightly. After some seconds your stared back at her emerald green eyes.

“Hey sleepyhead” you said while ruffling her hair

“Ughhh go away” natasha playfully push you away

“Happy anniversary Mrs.Romanoff” you said to her while giving her a searing kiss on the lips

“And also a happy anniversary to you Mrs.Romanoff” she replied to you with a fond smile playing on her lips.

You got out of the bed and walked to your drawer. 

“Where are you going?” natasha asked to you

“Im getting my anniversary gift for you любить(love)” you opened the drawer and got a beautiful box out of it.

The box was made from a deep purper hardwood. On the top was natasha’s name carved out in russian. Her name is carved in the most beautyfull handwriting. 

“I have specially for you let this box made in russia” you explained to her

“For me?” Natasha asked you

“Yeah for our 5 years of marriage” you said to her while handing her the wooden box

Natasha opened the box and you could see tears forming in her eyes.

The inside of the box is covered with red velvet. Inside the red velvet lay 5 black knifes, the knifes were al carved diffrent, Each knife symbolizing the years of your marriege. You could see swirrels, flowers, currels and numbers carved in the knifes.but the most besutyfull part is that your name is also carved in russian on the knives.

“These are beautyfull любить (love)” natasha said while slowly taking one of the knifes from inside the box. She slowly turned the knife around in her hands and admirred the sleek beuaty of it. She looked up to you and you could see tears trickling down her face.

“Thanks you so much” she got up from your bed and gave you a passionate kiss.

You kissed her back but after some seconds she pulled back. You gave her a pout but she didn’t buy it. She walked to her dresser and got a wooden box out of it. Similar to the one you gave her.

The box is made of a rich hard wood. The size of the box is the same as the one that you gave her but this box its resemblance is different.

“Omg nat it is beautiful” you said to her while admiring the box.

“Open up дорогой (darling)” she encouraged to you

You opened the box and saw a beautyfull turquoise velvet clad box. In the soft velvet lay 5 white knifes. in each knife you could see her name carved out in russian. In the knifes you could see the story of you both. about how you came togheter and your 5 years of marriage. The best part of the hole set was that her name is carved out in both of your mother language(russian).

You both liked the same things so i was not really a concidence thwt you gave each other the same gifts. They always said “great minds think alike” now upyour minds always did that.

You got one knife from the box and admirred its beauty. After some seconds you lay it down in the box and got your wedding ring from your necklace, Natasha did the same. You got up from the bed and faced her.

You both would held your rings against each other and just be silent for a minute. You alwaus would look each other deep in the eyes. Both your eyes showing a deep love for each other and you would just appreciate what you have and be happy with what the future could give you.

“I love you and i will love you far as long as possible” natasha said to you while holding your hands in her small palms.

“I will cheris your love for me as long as i can and i will do my best to be the best wife you could ever dream of” you said to her while looking at her with love showing in your eyes.

You both would show your love to each other behind closed doors. But once outside these dours you would never openly show your love for each other. Because it would be to dangerous.

Natasha leened in for a kiss. After some seconds you deepened the kiss. You could feel her hand kreeping under your shirt. And slowly feel her hand coming up to your breast.

—  
After a heavy making love session you both ended up in bed. Cuddling with each other for what seems like hours but was only a couple of minutes.  
👍🏻  
“Hey love maybe it is time for us to go out of bed and head to the kitchen to start breakfeast” you said to her

“Okey that is good. Are you going thru the vents or did you choice to take the normal way to the kitchen” she asked you with a smile playing on her lips

“Umm let me think about that” you said to her with your think face “mhhh i think i will go thru the vent just to scare everyone”

“Okey love, see you soon” she gave you a kiss and got up. After taking one knife from the box she walked out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my second story on ao3.  
> I’m trying go i prove my writing in english so if you see that i have made a mistake in my wrok let ik me know.


End file.
